Las desventuras de los dioses: temporada 2
by lifestalker
Summary: Continuación de "las desventuras de los dioses" de XDanTeX1312
1. Chapter 1

La caída de Olimpofiction: Parte 1

Era un día tranquilo en Olimpofiction. La torre Atmos se alzaba gloriosa sobre el despejado cielo mientras una suave brisa acariciaba las hojas de los árboles. En una mansión de Lapislázuli y oro, dos jóvenes disfrutan de una romántica velada.

Life: ¡en la cabeza! ¡en la cabeza!

Suni: ¡le di! ¡le di!

Life: ¡YEAAAAAH! ¡ganaste!

Suni: ¡Toma ya!

Life: amor, eres la mejor.

Suni se sonroja y ambos se quedan mirando por unos segundos y se acercan….se siguen acercando…..sus bocas están a punto de hacer contacto…..Y entra Roadstell por la puerta.

Roadstell: ¡Life, no te vas a creer esto…ups!

Life: ¿en serio? ¿ahora?

Suni se queda mirando a Roadstell con el ceño fruncido y Life se lleva una pezuña a la cara.

Roadstell: yo….lo siento jeje.

Life: (en voz baja) justo ahora….yo lo mato…lo mato bien muerto

Suni: hola…Roadstell Life: ¿que querías?

Roadstell: El Dios maestro quiere vernos

Life: espero que no sea por lo del otaku, prometí que no volvería a ocurrir

Roadstell: no, ha dicho que esto es más importante

Life: bien, Suni ¿vienes?

Roadstell: Lo siento, pero es sólo para dioses creadores. Y otra cosa, deberías ir con tu verdadera forma.

Life: buen punto (se transforma en humano)

Suni: Hasta luego

Life: hasta luego, cariño (la besa en la mejilla).

MÁS TARDE

En lo alto de la torre Atmos hay cuatro personas reunidas. Éstas son XDanTeX, Roadstell, LifeStalker y el dios maestro.

Dios Maestro: buenas tardes, amigos míos.

Los tres dioses: buenas tardes, maestro

Dios Maestro: tomad asiento

Los tres invitados obedecen y el maestro procede a hablar

Dios Maestro: como bien sabéis, llevo un tiempo pensando en retirarme, pero no encontraba a nadie digno de sucederme como líder.

Life: ¿a…dónde quiere llegar con todo esto?

Dios Maestro: Life, antes de traicionarnos eras parte del consejo, pero cuando te echamos tuve que clausurarlo y convertirme en el líder absoluto. Seré franco, quiero reabrir el consejo, y quiero que vosotros tres seáis los miembros.

XDanTeX: ¡¿c…como?!

Life: el consejo…nunca había pensado en volver a un cargo como ese.

Dios Maestro: tres dioses con experiencia que puedan mantener este lugar cuando yo ya no esté ¿qué os parece?

Roadstell: ¡Si! ¡definitivamente!

Life: no me parece mala idea

XDanTeX: estaría genial

Dios Maestro: entonces está hecho, os haré saber cuando el traspaso de poder esté listo para efectuarse, mientras tanto, seguid con vuestras vidas.

Los 3: muchas gracias, maestro.

LUEGO, en casa de XDanTeX

XDanTeX: esto hay que celebrarlo, hagamos una fiesta

Roadstell: ok, vamos a buscar a Life y a Suni y luego lo montamos todo.

XDanTeX: invitaré a Falconi, a Chaser, a Rainbow Crack….

Roadstell: yo invitaría a Argard pero cancelé su fanfic así que se va a tener que joder

Argard desde el más allá: MALDITOOOOO

Roadstell: ¿Tú también has oído eso?

XDanTeX: ¿oír qué?

Roadstell: nada, da igual

MIENTRAS TANTO

Suni y Life disfrutaban de un picnic en una bonita pradera de un micro-universo creado por Life.

Suni: gracias por traerme aquí, es muy bonito

Life: lo he creado sólo para ti, amor

Suni y Life nuevamente se están acercando…..más….y más...casi están juntos…..

Roadstell: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (PLAF)

Suni: ¡Demonios!

Life: hola….Roadstell ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar aquí?

XDanTeX: usamos el portal que dejaste abierto en el salón de tu casa

Life: Ah…hola….¿que tal? No…estábamos haciendo nada raro…digo..por si acaso creías eso

XDanTeX: y dale, ya te he dicho que no te voy a matar por salir con mi hija, al menos no de nuevo.

Life: ese es el punto…que no puedo saber si XDarkteX pueda volver a tomar el control de tu cuerpo e intentes matarme otra vez.

XDanTeX: oye, recuerda que al final me arrepentí y cambie mi vida por la tuya

Suni: ¡pero a qué precio! Te quedaste atrapado por dos largos años en el limbo.

XDanTeX: ¿de verdad fueron dos años? Parecieron dos días

Life: el tiempo es distinto en las distintas dimensiones, por ejemplo, en el segundo infierno el tiempo pasa más lento.

Roadstell: si, si alguien sabe sobre el tiempo, ese soy yo.

Suni: ¿podríais dejar de acapararos a mi novio y largaros?

Roadstell: ok,ok….que genio.

XDanTeX: cuidadito que estás hablando de mi hija

Suni: ¡LARGO!

Life: deja que yo me encargue (usa telequinesis para enviar a los otros dos dioses hacia el portal)

Roadstell y XDanTeX: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

Suni: uffff…gracias

Life: de nada… ¿en qué estábamos? Ah, si…ya me acuerdo (se acerca lentamente a Suni)

Roadstell: (asomando la cabeza desde el portal) ¡oye Life!

Suni: aaaaaargh

Life: tranquila, ya me encargo…..(mira a Yeiber) ¡¿qué es lo que quieres ahora, pesado?!

Roadstell: ¡tráete tu consola, la mía está mala!

Life: ¡de acuerdo! ¡Ahora lárgate!

HORAS MAS TARDE

Dioses y personajes de sus propios fics disfrutando sin límites en un ático en Ecudestriality. Falconi y Chaser combaten por el título de mejor jugador en una batalla sin fin con gráficos y violencia épica, todo proyectado en una bonita pantalla plana de 52 pulgadas.

Falconi: jajajajaj….mi arma secreta…..Super patada voladora demoledora turbofapera de Chuck Norris….HUESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Chaser: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En una estancia separada del lugar se encontraban acostados Life y Suni viendo una película. Life se encontraba en su forma humana y con una mano bajo la cabeza. Con la otra mano acariciaba la melena de Suni, quien estaba acurrucada a su lado.

Life: no cambiaría este momento por nada

Suni: yo tampoco

En el mueble-bar del ático se encontraban Rainbow Crack, XDanTeX y Roadstell hablando y bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana (excepto Roadstell, él se controlaba).

Rainbow: wow….esto está increíble…..pero luego no se ni cómo volveré a casa

XDanTeX: tranquila, Yisbar nos recogerá.

Roadstell: intentad no vomitar, luego tendré que limpiar yo

Todo parecía ir normal hasta que una serie de perturbaciones electromagnéticas comenzaron a hacerse perceptibles.

Sala de estar

Chaser: esta vez si te voy a ganar

Falconi: nooo…no puede ser...¿la luz está parpadeando?

Chaser: NOOO….LA LUZ NO PUEDE CORTARSE AHORA…ESTOY A PUNTO DE…..(se corta la luz) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dormitorio principal

Suni: ¡si! Es la parte más romántica de la peli

Life: ven aquí (se acercan lentamente por cuarta vez en el día pero quedan totalmente a oscuras y sus cabezas chocan bruscamente)

Suni: ¡AY!

Life: ¡OTRA VEZ NO!

Mueble-Bar

Rainbow Crack: siempre me has parecido muy guapo…HIP…

XDanTeX: gracias linda..HIP...pero yo ya tengo a alguien especial…HIP…

Rainbow: Calla..HIP…Tonto….le estoy…HIP…hablando a Roadstell…HIP…

Roadstell Crack: Bien….creo que bebiste mucho por hoy….¿son eso perturbaciones electromagnéticas?

Vista General del apartamento

Invitado 1: ¿Qué está pasando?

Invitado 2: ¿es alguna clase de broma?

Invitado 3: Tranquilos todos, seguro que el anfitrión tiene una explicación

Roadstell: glups

Invitado 3: bueno….ya podéis alteraros

Invitado 4: Emm…creo que tenemos un problema

Efectivamente, una oleada de energía oscura avanzaba hacia el edificio

Invitado 2: ¡Hacia el portal!

Invitado 1: ¡Hostia! ¡el portal ya no está!

Invitado 3: ¡esa boca!

Invitado 5: creo que deberíamos tranquilizarnos

Todos señalaron a este último y se pusieron a cantar.

Todos: ¡Eres muy tonto, tu madre ya lo dijo! ¡Eres muy tonto y en tu casa no hay botijo! (José Mota mode ON)

Justo a eso llegan Life y Suni muy cabreados.

Life: ¡Pero vamos a ver! ¡¿Os parece esto bonito?!

XDanTeX: ¿y vosotros dos dónde estabais?

Life: e…eso no importa…..¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

Invitado 6: a juzgar por las fluctuaciones espacio-temporales…diría que el generador de la torre Atmos ha fallado.

Falconi: ¿y cómo salimos de aquí?

Roadstell: creo que si juntamos todo nuestro poder podremos tele-transportarnos al Olimpofiction.

Invitado 1: ¿y se supone que vosotros vais a ser los nuevos líderes?

Life: ¿Y a ese quién lo ha invitado?

Suni: BASTAAAAA

Life: (con cara de miedo) hacedle caso u os juro que lo lamentaréis, va en serio.

Roadstell: Usad todo vuestro poder para ir a casa…concentraos en vuestros hogares. Life, haz los honores.

Life: BAZINGA

Al instante, todos aparecieron en sus casas. Suni y XDanTeX en la suya, Roadstell también y Life igualmente. Todos los dioses salieron al instante de sus casas para observar atónitos el caótico paisaje del Olimpofiction siendo consumido por la oscuridad. La cima de la torre Atmos está rodeada de un aura negra y tenebrosa.

Continuará…

XXX

Hola amigos, soy yo, LifeStalker, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de la nueva temporada de "Las aventuras de los dioses"

Los fans de XDanTeX dirán: maldito copión….buuu…..queremos a XDanTeX

Pero tranquilos, esto está autorizado por él. Verán, XDanTeX estará ocupado un tiempo por lo que tardará mucho en actualizar, así que se nos ocurrió que yo podría encargarme oficialmente de este fic para que no dependa de UNVEUMI totalmente. Espero que podáis entender esto. También aviso que pondré un glosario para las palabras referentes a otros fanfics, de ese modo la historia será más fácil de entender.

GLOSARIO

Ecudestriality: versión futurista de Equestria. Fue creada por Roadstell para su fic cancelado "una ruptura en el tiempo".

Torre Atmos: símbolo representativo del Olimpofiction. Es una torre que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad y contiene el generador de creatividad que mantiene en pie todos los universos secundarios creados por sus habitantes.

BROHOOF


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de comenzar me gustaría recomendarles que escucharan "requiem for a dream" de Lux aeterna mientras leen este capítulo.

La caída de Olimpofiction: parte 2

La oscuridad consumía lentamente la ciudad de Olimpofiction. Una negra bruma engullía todo a su paso sin dejar rastro de lo que alguna vez fuera la zona central de la ciudad. Los dioses enviaban rápidamente a sus creaciones de vuelta a sus universos para que estuvieran seguros.

Life: No…

Roadstell: …me…

XDanTeX: …lo…

Suni: …creo

Life: la oscuridad nos…

Suni: …invade

Dios 1: ¿podríais dejar de completar las frases de los otros?

Life: Anda, cállate

XDanTeX: ¿qué puede haber pasado aquí?

Roadstell: creo que en la fiesta dijeron algo sobre el generador de creatividad

Life: el generador, pero nunca había fallado. Y esta oscuridad, sólo recuerdo haberla visto en….

XDarkTeX: he esperado dos años, pero finalmente me han liberado de nuevo

Life: ¿de qué estás…..? oh, no…tu no…todos menos tú

XDarkTeX: sigues siendo tan idiota como hace dos años

Life: y tu sigues siendo igual de borde

XDarkTeX: prepárate para morir

Roadstell: ¡apartaos todos! ¡esto se va a poner feo!

Suni saca la meteor sword y se pone junto a Life haciendo frente al alter-ego de su padre.

Life: Suni, vete. No sabemos cuánto ha crecido su poder

Suni: es por eso que estoy aquí. Si es cierto que es más poderoso no podrás vencerle solo

Roadstell: yo también quiero darle una paliza

Life: pues que así sea

XDarkTeX: ¡Voleá umbría! (lanza esferas de energía oscura hacia los tres)

Suni bloquea las esferas que iban dirigidas a ella y arremete contra XDarTeX pero cuando lo hace, por un momento ve a su padre. Éste aprovecha que ella se queda quieta para patearla lejos y continuar peleando con los otros dos.

Life: ¡Suni! ¡¿cómo te atreves a hacerle daño?! ¡es tu hija!

XDarkTeX: ya te he dicho que yo no soy XDanTeX….¡Soy XDarkTeX! ¡me da igual a quién o qué ama ese idiota, ahora yo tengo el control!

Roadstell: ¡Exacerbación! (Roadstell comienza a cargar y embestir a XDarkTeX desplazándose rápidamente por el aire, pero éste esquiva todo ataque dirigido a él

XDarkTeX: ¡nigrobruma! (embiste a Roadstell cargado de energía oscura haciendo que caiga al suelo rendido)

Life: ¡Cisco volátil! (salta hacia XDarkTeX con su espada en alto dispuesto a hacer su ataque aéreo)

XDarkTeX: no lo creo….( su propia sombra lo absorbe, se desplaza a través del suelo hasta llegar detrás de Life, sale de su sombra y lo patea por la espalda dejándole caer de rodillas)

Life: no…puede ser

XDarkTeX: patético, será un placer acabar contigo (levanta su espada)

XDarkTeX comienza a bajar su espada hacia la cabeza de Life, está a punto de tocarle y….

¿?: ¡Zantetsuken!

XDarkTeX: ARRRGGGGH (cae al suelo y se convierte en XDanTeX, pero sigue inconsciente

Life: ¿Anubis? ¿qué haces aquí?

Anubis: La oscuridad…Yen Sid me envió aquí porque detectó problemas con la oscuridad

Roadstell, que se había recuperado hace unos segundos observó la escena, El joven de cabello marrón el cual le tapaba el ojo derecho y vestía una chaqueta negra, en su mano derecha portaba una Llave espada dorada con forma similar a un "Anj".

Roadstell: ¿quién eres tú?

Anubis: mi nombre es Anubis Postman

Life: una de mis muchas creaciones

Roadstell: ¿y cómo es que está aquí? Creí que las creaciones no podían salir de sus fanfics

Life: él es distinto, es un portador de llave espada, viaja de dimensión en dimensión para protegernos a todos de la oscuridad.

Roadstell: ¿Cómo los de Kingdom Hearts?

Life: Exacto

Roadstell: pero mira que eres friki

Life: cállate. (se dirige a Anubis) Veo que sigues usando mi vieja llave espada

Anubis: me gusta más que cualquier otra. Es única, poderosa, y me permite mantenerme unido a ti, maestro

Roadstell: ¿Maestro?

Life: Cuando cree el fanfic de Kingdom Hearts me encargué personalmente de entrenar al chaval. Y cuando me retiré le dejé a él mi llave espada

Anubis: la llave espada Anj. Anj significa "vida". Igual que tu nombre, maestro

Life: lo sé, me alegra que no lo olvidaras. Ahora, aunque me has ayudado mucho, necesito que vuelvas a tu mundo.

Anubis: como desee.

Anubis materializó su armadura (para protegerse de la oscuridad del espacio interdimensional) y lanzó su llave espada hacia atrás a modo de boomerang. Cuando ésta volvió se había convertido en una hoverboard. Se subió a ella y escapó por un portal.

Roadstell: ¿Kingdom Hearts? ¿en serio?

Life: no me juzgues, es un buen juego

Roadstell: ¿y cuando hiciste todo eso de entrenarle y darle tu espada?

Life: la semana pasada

Roadstell: ¿estás de coña, no?

Life: recuerda que el tiempo pasa de forma distinta en las distintas dimensiones. Fueron 5 años dentro de ese mundo.

Roadstell: wow, tu si que sabes aprovechar el tiempo.

XDanTeX comenzó a despertar

XDanTeX: ¿pasó algo? ¡Suni! ¡¿quién fue el que te hizo esto?!

Roadstell: ¿le decimos que fue él?

Life: no, el pobre no se perdonaría a si mismo jamás

Suni: papá, ¿Qué pasó?

Life: (pensando) que suerte, se ha dado tan fuerte que no se acuerda de quién la golpeó

Roadstell: ¡los abrazos luego! ¡debemos evacuar antes de que esto ocurra de nuevo!

Life: la oscuridad consumirá los corazones de todos y los volverá malvados si no escapamos

Dios maestro: no os preocupéis por eso, todos seréis evacuados en un santiamén

Life: me quedaré y le ayudaré a arreglar esto.

Dios maestro: lo siento Life, pero esto no tiene arreglo, La torre Atmos caerá de un momento a otro y no tengo más opción que sacar a todo el mundo y destruir el olimpofiction.

Todos: ¡¿d…destruir qué?!

Dios maestro: este mundo está lleno de oscuridad y no se puede reparar, crearemos uno nuevo pero mientras tanto seréis reubicados en otras dimensiones que serán aisladas de modo que nada pueda salir ni entrar.

Life: entiendo, supongo que no hay otro remedio.

Entonces se oye una gran explosión y el suelo de olimpofiction tiembla, la torre Atmos ha caído.

Dios Maestro: se nos hace tarde, seguidme, como futuros miembros del consejo, debéis ser evacuados con prioridad.

Más tarde, en una base subterránea bajo la ahora destruida torre Atmos

Dios maestro: éste será vuestro mundo, como los tres fuisteis humanos en vuestra vida mortal, estaréis cómodos aquí

Suni: ¿y yo qué?

Dios maestro: tu deberías volver a tu mundo

Suni: pero mi mundo es éste, fui creada aquí

Dios maestro: en ese caso, te dejaré ir con tu padre, si te quedas aquí podrías ser destruida junto con el resto del olimpofiction

XDanTeX: ¿y qué pasará con todas nuestras creaciones?

Dios Maestro: mientras no estéis, el tiempo no pasará en vuestros universos, así que cuando volváis todo será igual. Y una cosa más, cuando estéis allí no tendréis poderes ni alter-egos, o sea que no tendréis que preocuparos por XDarkTeX.

Life: (suspira)

Roadstell: ¿cómo que sin poderes?

Dios maestro: seréis simples mortales, perderéis incluso el poder de no envejecer, así que cuando volváis puede que tengáis un año o dos más que ahora.

Suni: pero yo creí que mi envejecimiento se había detenido ya

Life: este caso es distinto.

Dios maestro: adiós, viejos amigos, ojalá nos veamos de nuevo algún día.

Minutos más tarde, estación interdimensional

Life: La última vez que estuve aquí fue hace años, cuando renuncié a mi vida como humano y ascendí a este plano, no me puedo creer que vaya a ser humano de nuevo. Me pregunto si mi familia seguirá allí.

Roadstell: esto no es la tierra, no pueden estar ahí.

Inspectora: siguiente

XDanTeX: venimos nosotros

Inspectora: el Dios maestro me ha informado de vuestra situación y me ha pedido que os dé nuevos documentos. Aquí tenéis.

XXX

Nombre actual: XDanTeX

Nuevo nombre: David Liver

Nombre actual: Suni Liver

Nuevo nombre: Suni Liver

Nombre actual: Life Stalker

Nuevo nombre: Andrés Liver

Nombre actual: Roadstell

Nuevo nombre: Luis Liver

XXX

Life: según esto nosotros tres somos hermanos y XDanTeX es nuestro padre

Inspectora: si hay algo que quieran reclamar, háganlo en la sede que hay en el nuevo mundo al que irán. Por cierto, el nuevo mundo se llama Gaea. Tengan estos collares ( les da unos collares con forma de la letra griega "sigma"). Esto os mantendrá ligados a este mundo, de ese modo podréis volver cuando la barrera se rompa. También os servirá para encontrar nuestra sede en ese planeta en caso de emergencia. Si son tan amables, sigan la línea luminosa hasta el portal 9 que los llevará a Gaea.

Unos cuantos pasos más tarde

Roadstell: y aquí estamos, a tan solo un paso de volver a ser humanos.

XDanTeX: supongo que será la última vez en mucho tiempo en la que me pueda llamar XDanTeX, aunque David no suene tan mal.

Life: es hora, nuestra nueva vida comienza aquí

Suni: creo que….tengo algo de miedo

Roadstell: el mundo humano tiene sus cosas horrendas también, pero estaremos bien

Life: además tu padre y yo te protegeremos de lo que sea

Finalmente, todos ellos cruzan el portal que los conducirá a una nueva vida

XXX

NA-espero que les haya gustado. Ahora quisiera avisar de dos cosas:

1.- lo de vivir como mortales no va a ser para siempre, sólo serán unos cuantos capítulos.

2.-Planeo escribir un fanfic de Kingdom Hearts con MLP pero eso será en el futuro, ahora debo concentrarme en otras cosas

GLOSARIO:

Anubis Postman: protagonista de un futuro fanfic mío sobre Kingdom Hearts. También es mi nombre de usuario en (pedazo de foro).

Yen Sid: maestro de los maestros de llaves espada, es el mismo mago que aparece en la animación de Disney "el aprendiz de brujo"

Anj: símbolo egipcio que significa "vida". En la mitología se suele ver al dios Anubis (irónicamente el dios de la muerte) con un Anj en la mano. Por esa razón mi OC Anubis usa una llave espada con forma de Anj

XDarkTeX: véase "una nueva vida en un mundo ideal". Lado oscuro del dios XDanTeX

Cisco volátil, voleá umbría, exacerbación, zantetsuken: ataques del videojuego "Kingdom Hearts: birth by sleep" y que he usado para la escena de batalla de este cap

PD: los diseños de la llave espada así como otras cosas que no haya descrito detalladamente las subiré a DevianArt cuando las termine.

Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia para cambiar algo tienen 1 semana para decírmelo antes de que publique el capítulo siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

Tras la caída del Olimpofiction, fue necesaria una reubicación de todo dios creador hacia sus distintas dimensiones. XDanTeX, Roadstell y Life fueron llevados a un universo humano, permitiéndoles llevar a Suni con ellos. Ahora los cuatro deberán iniciar una nueva vida como humanos... quien sabe donde...

Sede de la compañía Sigma en Gaea, puerto dimensional 9

XDanTeX: ¿algo salió mal?

Suni: seguimos en el mismo lugar?

Life: no, ya hemos llegado

Roadstell: ¿Que? ¿tan rápido? ¿y que? ¿esto fue como lanzarse un pedo o algo así?

Guía: bien, veo que ya han llegado. ¡cerrad el portal!

Nada pasa...

Guía: He dicho, ¡Cerrad el portal!

Nada pasa de nuevo

Guía: ¡QUE CIERREN EL PORTAL CARAJO!

El portal se cerró inmediatamente cortando todo contacto con el resto del multiverso.

Guía:¡Mierda...! pero que gente tan floja..., ejem... la salida está por allí, un taxi les espera para llevarles a su nuevo hogar, allí recibirán nuevas instrucciones.

Suni: ¿Taxi?

XDanTeX: hacía años que no veía uno. De hecho, ni siquiera recuerdo cuántos años hace que dejé la Tierra.

Life: olvídate de ese lugar, no creo que este sitio sea igual

Guía: de hecho no es más que una copia barata de la Tierra

Roadstell: Wow... pero que diseñada está...

XDanTeX: vámonos ya

Tras un rato nuestros queridos amigos ya estaban en una casa (bastante bonita, la verdad, ubicada a 24 cuadras de el puerto Gaea en una urbanización muy bonita, y lo que parecía ser, muy tranquila)

Life: ahora habrá que repartir las habitaciones

Roadstell: no hay mucho que repartir. Hay una habitación al final con tres camas individuales y otra a la derecha con una cama más grande.

XDanTeX: ejem... creo que... por supuesto que yo tengo que quedarme la grande ¿eh? De todos modos... yo soy el mayor...

Life: ni lo sueñes, hay que decidirlo justamente

Suni: ¡No! ¡Yo soy la chica! ¡yo me la quedo!

Roadstell: eh... opinarán lo contrario después de que la vean...

Todos se dirigieron a la habitación individual para ver como era y su cara pasa de ser :D a O_O cuando ven que la habitación era de color blanco sucio, la cama estaba semi-destruida, los apliques que colgaban del techo estaban rotos y el suelo estaba totalmente dañado

Life: O_O

Suni: O_O

XdanTex: O_O

Roadstell: bueno... ¿quien se la que... ¡AAAHHH!

Life, Suni y XdanTex empujan a Road cerrando la puerta para que evitara salir mientras se reían y colocaban una silla detrás de la puerta para asegurar

Roadstell: ¡CHICOOOOOOOS! ¡DÉJEME SALIIIR!

Suni: Eh... Road... el grupo lo ha discutido, y como somos MUY generosos te vamos a dar la habitación individual (Chocan de manos)

Roadstell: ¡NO JODAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Life: ¡esa es mi chica!

XDanTeX: bueno... de todos modos ibas a necesitar espacio personal ¿no? Je je, Vamos chicos, hay que desempacar

En la habitación compartida

Life: mira, he encontrado una película de la Tierra en mi maleta

Suni: ¿cómo se llama?

Life: Eh... a ver... "Cannibal Holocaust"

XDanTeX: O_O, ejem... ¡DAME ESO! (Lo tira por la ventana)

Life: ¿Que te pasa?

XdanTex: ¡POR EL AMOR DE CELESTIA! ¡¿POR QUE ESO ESTABA EN TU MALETA?!

Life: creo que la recogí de la basura, soy un poco raro

XDanTeX: si…"un poco"

Life: anda, calla ya

Suny: ¿tenemos televisión?

XDanTeX: iré a ver

Life: da igual, no creo que den nada bueno. Al menos me dejaron traer mi consola

Suena el timbre y XDanTeX va a ver quién es. Abre la puerta y se encuentra con una mujer no muy mayor sujetando una fuente con comida.

Mujer: (sonriendo) buenos días vecino, me llamo Sandra

XDanTeX: em…..hola...Sandra, (llevándose una mano a la nuca) me llamo David

Sandra: (sonriendo) supe que acaban de mudarse así que les traje algo para cenar

XDanTeX: ah, esto…gracias ¡niños, venid a conocer a nuestra vecina!

Roadstell: ¡DEJADME SALIR!

Sandra: ¿Que fue eso?

XdanTeX: Je je je... ejem... está... eh... ¿castigado?

Life: Ya estoy aquí

Suni: al tiro estoy allá

Life: hola

Suni: hola

Sandra: vaya, me los imaginaba más... "pequeños"

XDanTeX: ¿y eso por qué? *nos va a pillar, y es sólo el primer día*

Sandra: es que….usted…se ve tan joven

XDanTeX: ah…si, eso me dicen…todos

Sandra: bueno, les dejo esto para que lo disfruten (le da la fuente a Life) y me voy, (sonríe) ha sido un placer.

Suni y Life: igualmente

XdanTeX Cierra la puerta y suspira MUUUUUUY profundo al igual que Suni y Life, luego este pasa la fuente a una mesa que quedaba en el fondo y le echa un vistazo.

Life: ¡OMG!

Suni: ¿Que pasa?

Life: (cara kawaii) es….. [inserte comida deliciosa aquí]

XDanTeX y Suni: (cara kawaii) la mejor vecina del mundo

Roadstell: ¿se puede saber por qué se os oye tan emocionados?

Suni: la vecina ha traído [inserte comida deliciosa aquí]

Roadstell: ¡DEJADME SALIR! ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO [inserte comida deliciosa aquí]!

Suni: (en voz baja) Se me ocurrió algo para hacerlo sufrir un poco, ustedes síganme la corriente. (comienza a hablar muy alto para que Road la oiga) ¡Oh no , Life! ¡no te comas la ración de Roadstell!

Life: (también habla muy alto para que Roadstell no se pierda ningún detalle) Lo siento Suni, pero este/a [inserte comida deliciosa aquí] está demasiado bueno/a.

Suni: ¡pero eso es muy cruel!

Roadstell: ¡NADIE SE METE CON MI [inserte comida deliciosa aquí]! (coge carrerilla) ¡AAAAAAAAAARRGGGG!

Rodstell embiste la puerta y sigue corriendo hacia Life.

Life: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Roadstell: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

Life: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Roadstell: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGG (le da una hostia de película a Life, quien sale propulsado a través de la ventana)

Life: Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (aterrizó en el jardín de en frente)

Roadstell: ¡quiero mi [inserte…..bueno, ya saben]!

Suni: (cara de miedo) t…..toma (le da la fuente)

Roadstell: (come como loco toda la fuente) ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM AAGHGHG ÑAM ÑAM…(Suelta un eructo que hace temblar las paredes y cae al suelo con cara de satisfacción (por no decir de orgasmo)

XDanTeX: una simple broma y nos quedamos sin comer.

En ese momento alguien golpea la puerta, Suni abre sin preguntar quién es. Se trata de Life, quién está lleno de tierra y pasto. Trae un flamenco de plástico sobresaliendo de…bueno…de la parte inferior de su toga.

Life: Acabo de experimentar por mi mismo lo que siente una piedra lanzada con un tirachinas

Suni: ¿y ese flamenco?

Life: un regalo del vecino de en frente

Vecino: ¡Devuélveme mi puto flamenco!

Life: (mira al jardín de en frente) ¡se lo daré cuando logre desencajármelo! (se gira otra vez y ve a Suni y a XDanTeX retorciéndose en el suelo por la risa) ¡¿y vosotros de qué coño os estáis riendo?!

XDanTeX: JAJAJAJA, después de tanto tiempo, y tu primera vez fue con un Flamenco JAJAJAJAJA y encima….el flamenco hizo de hombre AJAJAJAJAJAJA

Life: Seguro que no te hará tanta gracia cuando sepas la de veces que he volteado a tu hija

Suni se sonroja pero esta vez de vergüenza y XDanTeX se queda mirando con cara de póker a Life.

Life: *glups*….¿he…dicho eso en voz alta?

XDanTeX: (su cara se convierte en una de cabreo) si

Suni: Life….

Life: ¿si?

Suni: …corre…

Life: ok (Huye a velocidades increíbles dejando tras de sí una nube de polvo con su forma)

XDanTeX: ¡voy a matarte!

…..Y así termina el episodio de hoy…..

XXX

HELLOOOO FILLIES AND GENTLECOLTS…como están todos, aquí LifeStalker comentando desde….un país multicolor. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Como algunos pueden haber notado, en este capítulo colaboró bastante Roadstell, quién añadió gran cantidad de los chistes con su divertido sentido del humor. Roadstell, espero que sigas haciendo esta clase de aportes a este fic.

LifeStalker: Y aquí hago entrega del premio al humor ridículo del año a ¡ROADSTELL!

Roadstell: gracias, gracias (hace reverencias al público)

LifeStalker: y también voy a castigarte por haber cancelado "Una ruptura en el tiempo"….y de tu castigo ya se encargará la princesa ¡MOLESTIAAAAAA! (tiro de una cadena)

Roadstell: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000ooooooooooooo…..

Adiós mis queridos feligreses, vuestro sacerdote de lo ridículo se despide.


End file.
